elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Saadia
|Base ID = }} Saadia is the alias adopted by the Redguard woman working at The Bannered Mare. Her real name is Iman, once a member of House Suda in Hammerfell. Interactions In My Time of Need Several Alik'r mercenaries approach the Dragonborn, explaining that they are searching for a Redguard woman living in Whiterun under a false name. The Dragonborn traces the woman to The Bannered Mare, where she goes by the name Saadia. She claims the Alik'r are assassins hired by the Aldmeri Dominion, who want her dead for her speaking out publicly against the Dominion. The Alik'r, however, claim Saadia fled Hammerfell after betraying her noble family, and the Redguard city of Taneth, to the Aldmeri Dominion. The mercenaries want to apprehend her and take her back to Hammerfell, where she will be tried for treason. Siding with either Saadia or the Alik'r grants the Dragonborn 500 , but an additional 200 can be looted from Kematu's body if he is killed or pickpocketed. Dialogue Conversations Kematu Kematu: "We meet at last, my dear lady." Saadia: "What is this? What have done?" Kematu: "Oh, come now. You didn't really expect to manipulate people forever, did you? Your luck had to run out sometime." Trivia *If the Dragonborn sides with the Alik'r soldiers and Saadia is paralyzed, then she may be killed without penalty. This will cause Kematu to say "All that effort and you just kill her? You've ruined everything!" *If Kematu captures Saadia through the help of the Dragonborn, various items in The Bannered Mare can be taken without imposing a bounty. However, it still counts as stealing if Kematu is killed and Saadia remains at the Inn. *If the Dragonborn kills her when she asks to speak privately and unsheathes her dagger it does not count as self-defense, and may incur a bounty. *Just like if Saadia is killed, if they side with Kematu and the Alik'r during this quest, her burial urn will appear in Whiterun Catacombs through the iron door on the left. It will contain whatever items were on her person when she died. Taking them from the urn is considered theft (though looting them from her corpse is not). This appears to be scripted for whenever Saadia is removed from the game, regardless of the reasons for removal (e.g. death or turning her in for treason). *If the Dragonborn initially sides with the Alik'r and leads Saadia to Kematu so that she becomes paralyzed, the Dragonborn can still choose to kill Kematu, which will result in Saadia getting up after his death and will count as the Dragonborn siding with Saadia. *Saadia cannot be married unless console commands are entered (PC only). *While paralyzed, Saadia cannot be activated, even though the prompts for speaking to and pickpocketing her will appear. **Curiously, if the Dragonborn attempts to pickpocket her or sneaks near her while she is paralyzed, Kematu may say, "Don't even think about it." Appearances * de:Saadia es:Saadia fr:Saadia it:Saadia pl:Saadia pt:Saadia ru:Садия (Skyrim) uk:Садія Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers